


Partner

by Hydiehide



Category: Bakugou X Izuku - Fandom
Genre: Deku is a little bean, M/M, MHA-AU, Multi, Overprotective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, m/m - Freeform, smart deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydiehide/pseuds/Hydiehide
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is a quirkless kid and suffered from bullies, Katsuki his best friend/childhood friend always bully him to open his eyes from the fact he can't be a hero. Kacchan is bad at his feelings and can't admit his faults.  When Izuku almost lose his hopes  he met All might and ask him about his dreams to be a hero, All might saw Izuku's notes about heroes,  All might as the symbol of peace said he can't be a hero because he don't have quirk but he can be a real hero! He stretch his hand towards to Midoriya and introduced him to his friend Sir Nighteye.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku--Main!, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, MidoriyaxEveryone
Kudos: 34





	1. prologue

Midoriya Izuku is a quirkless kid and suffered from bullies, Katsuki his best friend/childhood friend always bully him to open his eyes from the fact he can't be a hero. Kacchan is bad at his feelings and can't admit his faults. When Izuku almost lose his hopes he met All might and ask him about his dreams to be a hero, All might saw Izuku's notes about heroes, All might as the symbol of peace said he can't be a hero because he don't have quirk but he can be a real hero! He stretch his hand towards to Midoriya and introduced him to his friend Sir Nighteye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, the story will start with Katsuki already named Izuku Deku. This chapter contains relevant scenarios in the past, more like the bridge to the build AU. In this Au there are no scenarios regarding to Katsuki caught in a Villain sludge attack, Allmight is pretty healthy in this AU. So the story evolves in Izuku's relationships and the mending family relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update. And also can someone please tell me how to post picture here? I found it difficult to do so, I'm still a novice in writing here. Please~~~

In a breezy afternoon, Mitzuki with his son Katsuki, strolling in a park when she saw a woman holding a little green haired bean.

"Inko!" she waved and walked towards the said green haired woman tagging along his little son Katsuki who frowns from his mother's actions.

"Mitsuki! how are you?" she smiled and ask when Mitsuki comes closer

"I'm doing fine, still babysitting this little Pomeranian with me" she laugh a little while pointing his son who growl in annoyance.

"Oh dear how are you Little Katsuki?" Inko asked still holding Izuku's hands in hers, she laugh awkwardly when Katsuki didn't answer her as his attention focused on Izuku licking a Popsicle. When Izuku notice Katsuki staring at him he smiled widely, he extended his hands holding the popsicle he's licking to share it to Katsuki. Katsuki blushed at what Izuku did.

"Kacchan!" he called, Katsuki only glared at the extended popsicle, but took it and starts to eat the popsicle. The two mothers only 'aww-ed' in the kids' antics,

"Kids just stay in the park, we'll be staying at the bench for now" Mitsuki said as the two leave and seated their selves on the bench near the tree.

Izuku sprung to hug Katsuki and clings on him.

"Kacchan! I'll be a hero like almight!" He said smiling as he clinged at Katsuki

"Useless people should just stay there and watched" he said smugly

"But... Kacchan I want to be a hero like Allmight... I want to be with your side in saving people!" he said pouting.

"useless like you can't even last for Minute of beating" he said and use his quirk. Izuku pouts a little bit but smile. He admit he's envious, but smile for having Katsuki as his friend.

"Kacchan really is awesome! You'll be a great hero!" He said pampering Katsuki's ego

"hmph" Katsuki blushed.

\------------

As they grew up, Katsuki still hangs out with Izuki, however, their relationship is still stained bec saw use of the disparity between human with quirks and those who'se quirkless. As they grew, Katsuki's feelings towards Izuku is complicated, he can't tell why he's mad at him, he can't tell why he wants to bully him, but at the same time.. he wants Izuku to believe in him, that Izuku doesn't need to be a hero for he will be the hero and will protect him, he wants the past deku who believe in him and clings to him.

but... this is not what Katsuki imagined

Izuku muttering about quirks is interesting but he can't just agree to him diving his self in quirks. He need Izuku away from the concept of quirks. He used his quirk, Explosion, to burn the notebook Izuku had.

With a one last irritated look at Izuku, Katsuki leave him with his 'friends' tailing at his back.

"I'll f*ckin' defeat you All might and be a number Hero" he mutters to his self as he walk out 

"hey bakugou, you're starting to be like Midoriya" the guy said while smiling 

"HUH?! SHUT THE F*UCK UP! WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE THAT KIND OF USELESS CRAP?! HUH?!" he exploded to the guys 

\--------  
After school, In Izuku's way from home he saw someone tailing him making his heart beats fast. everytime he turned the guy on black turned as well. The guy looks like he's wearing a comfy Jacket and has a messy whitish with a shade of the lightest blue hair. his lips looks like dried from not drinking water, there are marks of scars in his neck as if scratched by something. when he started to sped up his walking the stranger sped up as well. In panicked he run and suddenly bumped into someone... or rather bumped into All might doing a patrol.

"Yo Kid! What's make you panicked?!" He said with a grin in his face while Izuku... forgot why as he focused on his idol 

"w-w-what?! A-A-A-ALL MIGHT!!! I-Im a big Fan!!" he cheered eyes starting to glowed from excitement

"HAHAHA Nice to meet you young fan!" he said with a wide grin

"woaaah so reaaaalll! I had watched your videos in my whole life! I wanted to be a hero like you someday!!!" he said in excitement but suddenly stopped as he realized something

"what happened young fan?" All might asked as he got worried that a certain green haired kid's excitement quickly drop in the ground. Izuku just smiled with a troubled face

"A-all might... can I become a hero like you?..." he ask eyes staring at his idolized hero

"Everyone can be a Hero! kid. As long as heart can fight!" he said and Izuku smiled clenching his fist in his heart, the light in his eyes is still visible with the determination he has.

"...even if they're quirkless?" All might still smile but his mood falters a bit as he stare at the kid.

"You can't be a hero like me" he said directly, Izuku's heartbeat stops as his dream started to shatters when his idol hero said those words to him, a sudden gush of tears stroll in his face.

'I- I only want to save people... I want to fight villains with Kacchan... is that really hard to attain?' Izuku's thoughts as he cried silently 

"when I said Everyone can be a hero everyone , everyone can. Even if they're quirkless" Allmight said as patted the young boy's green hair.

"w-what?b-but you said---" Izuku's eyes widen in realization of what his idol said 

"so that means I can't be a hero with a quirk but I can be a hero without quirk, that means I can be a hero with my good skills and strengths but How will that happen? What kind of hero will I become? Is it in a support course or something? I'm still a novice in fighting but maybe if its in intellectual I can fight. But that would be hard." Izuku mutters forgetting his Idol still in front of him. All Might only sweatdrop but nod when he thinks of something

"Kid what's your name?" All Might ask making Izuku flinch and halt from muttering

"o-oh I'm Izuku Midoriya" he smiled and extend his hand 

"Nice to meet you young Midoriya" He grins and accept his hand. Holding it tight he suddenly lift Midoriya to his back and jump to fly.

"WAAAHHHH HAHAAHA" Midoriya laugh in amazement. He's flying with his Idol! 

"Young Midoriya, You'll meet a friend of mine and train under his" All might said and in just a few minutes the landed on a five story building, Nighteye's Agency.

when they entered the building Midoriya saw a guy with a blonde hair standing like all might and with a smile plastered in his face

"Oh hi there kid. All- MIght!" He greeted 

"Nice to see you Mirio! where's your mentor?"

"In his office... and who might this kid be?" he ask and disappear and appear in Deku's back. 

"W-what kind of quirk is that?!" Izuku's eyes sparkled and Mirio flex his quirk and talked to Izuku for awhile, while All might entered his friend's office.

"so the kid is here" Sir Nighteye said as soon as All might entered his office 

"HAHAHA I knew you already know" 

"Well, where is this kid? I expect great things from him" He frankly said and All-might laugh nervously 

"he's with your kid" 

"my kid? ah I see Mirio" 

"Sir!" Mirio laugh when he called and Allmight flinch, his face is in the door using his quirk.

"you can enter" Sir Nighteye said and Mirio entered opening the door for Midoriya.

"so this is the kid" Midoriya flinch at Sir Nighteye's stare. His eyes focusing on Midoriya's green hues, he sense the light and determination. He stare at the complexion of Izuku, his appearance, his stance, and saw a notebook on his hand. he saw Mirio patted Izuku's hair and laugh a little.

"Skinny, small, and defenceless. he looks useless to me..." Izuku flinch at every word 

"Okay, I'll take care of him. Be prepared kid. You'll be suffering under my custody. Leave your schedule open." Sir Nighteye said with a satisfied look 

"s-suffer?" Izuku ask nervously but All might just laugh and take Izuku with him leaving Mirio and Mirai (Sir Nighteye) alone in the room.

"So how's the kid?" Mirai asked

"He's good at analyzing things... when he saw my quirk at first he's very excited to know more and before I tell him my quirk he had suddenly point out my quirk and those notebooks... its very detailed"

"I see. I'm looking forward to that kid" Sir Nighteye said.


	3. Chapter 2

As he saw the kid that was assigned to him to watch by his boss he thoroughly stared at the kid and followed him. He’s just a simple boy...not charming, not flirty, but his hair and how he dresses is very messy. Green ruffled hair that looks like grass from the park not spiky but looks like a wavy seaweed. 

‘Does the Old man really want this kid? He looks so frail and very… nerdy’ he said in his thoughts as he stalked his target. The boy seems to have caught his presence and sped up so he did as well. The guy smirks, “well, he can sense me already?” 

His amazement and excitement for fun drops when he senses AllMight, he clicks his tongue and leaves immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~  
After the visit with Allmight at Nighteye’s office, Allmight drop Izuku at the front of Izuku’s house. When Bakugou saw them he glared at the NO. 1 hero walking beside his childhood friend. 

“Kacchaaan~ Look AllMight! He’s here!” Izuku chirped as he runs at Bakugou smiling happily 

“SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU SHITTY NERD! WHERE THE SHITTY CRAP HOLE WERE YOU?! HUH?! YOUR MOM IS F*UCKING WORRIED” at his statement Izuku with a surprised and worried look walked towards his home looking for his mother.

“Damn Nerd” Bakugou muttered 

“Young Kid, just tell Izuku I had left I have works to do” AllMight said and was about to leave when Bakugou glares at him 

“Oi- where did you take him? What did you tell him?” He asks, hands on his pocket still glaring at the hero. 

‘It felt like a mother interrogating someone who threatens to take her child away’ AllMight laugh nervously 

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING UP?! F*CKING DIE!!” irritated at AllMight’s actions he blast off to earth (jk XD) he went to his ballistic side 

“Ah-well, I did show him to a friend of mine. He’s very determined to be a hero even though I did tell him he can’t be like me” he explained

“So you tell him to give up his dreams?” 

“Not exactly but I did tell him he can’t be like me. He can be a hero by helping others specially as an assistant to that agency” he said Bakugou suddenly leap to attack AllMight but Allmight as Allmight is he caught Bakugou’s face in his palm 

“Young kid sure is daring” he commented as he let him go 

“Damn you! I won’t give up! I’ll kick you out to your no.1 damn trophy!” Bakugou exploded 

“Oho--- I wonder why….Then young Bakugou I’ll wait your turn to be the No.1 hero, I’ll keep your price for the meantime” AllMight ask out loud then leave with a smile 

“Tch”

“AllMight!! Huh? Kacchaan where’s Allmight?” Izuku ask once he arrived back

“SHUT YE’R TRAP! DON’T JUST F*CKING COME WITH SOMEONE EASILY! USELESS NERD!” Bakugou nag and leave once he says those words. 

“Kacchan *smiles* yes yes I won’t from now on” he mutters to himself answering Bakugou’s words then leaves.

\-------

After a few days of the incident Bakugou turned more serious in his training, Izuku noticed that and thought when will Sir Nighteye mail him or send him to his agency for training. As if Sir Nighteye read his thoughts, Mirio, an acquaintance he just met at Nighteye’s agency, is calling at him. 

At the call mentioned he will be trained starting today, with his mother's consent Izuku spent his training at the agency while of course attending class. The training is not only to make him physically fit but he’s also trained to do paper work specially in analyzing quirks, How it works, how it affects the target and the owner, the duration and the possible counter-attack. One time Bakugou noticed Izuku having a nice body or sometimes a dark circle under Izuku’s eyes, when he tried to take Izuku’s note he was surprise, he noticed that his notebooks are even more detailed and there’s also suggestions about gears and how to attack.

“Heh, Damn Nerd still wants to be a damn hero? You’re such a creepy guy taking a note of someone’s quirk, are you that envious because you don’t have any quirk?” Bakugou said while Izuku only look down biting his lip not letting himself to cry 

“Oh look he’s trying not to cry...awww he’s growing some balls there Bakugou” a bully guy said and they all laughed. Bakugou only stares at Izuku looking down but then Izuku’s determined eyes look straight to Bakugou’s red ones. 

“What’s wrong with what I want?! I just want to be helpful to Kacchan in the future!” he said and run away 

“Woah, is he a gay or something?” the other guy laugh 

“Oi Bakugou let ‘s go to the arcade” another guy invited him

“SHUT UP! I’M GOING HOME” he said and leaves while the other bullies stares at Bakugou leaving

“His ears are red… is he angry that much?” 

“Damn Deku” he whispered in his self as he walks home.

**Author's Note:**

> This wil only an update for the summary. the first chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
